


Take A Seat

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [52]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve shows up late for movie night and there is only one seat left.-"Go grab one of my hoodies and then get over here you big baby." There is absolutely no way Billy is turning the heat up, a cold Steve is a cuddly Steve. It is Billy's favorite thing about movie night, Steve tucked into his side, toes pressed under Billy's thighs, finger sneaking under Billy's shirt searching out warmth, head on his shoulder.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	Take A Seat

**Take A Seat**

It is movie night and Steve is the only reason they started doing this, because Steve does not watch movies on his own. It had started with Keith and Robin and then Billy invited himself along, shortly followed by Carol after her last breakup with Tommy. Only Steve is not here yet and it is making Billy antsy.

Billy glances at the clock for what must be the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. Billy will not admit that he is worried, it is just Steve should have been here already and it is snowing harder than before and Billy is maybe a little concerned. But then the door slams open followed by the sound of stomping before the shuffling of shoes being taken off and a coat hung up on the little rack Carol insisted they had to have when she moved in.

Steve walks in red cheeked and shivery. "You're late again." Keith complains from the second hand chair to Billy's left, stuffing popcorn in his mouth as Steve sticks his tongue out at him.

"I had to drop the kids off, it's cold in here, can you please turn up the heat!" Steve goes from bitchy to begging, making pleading eyes at Billy as he drops a container full of cookies on the little table next to a large bowl of popcorn. Robin has them in her lap and is digging through them with Carol before Steve finishes unbending. 

"Go grab one of my hoodies and then get over here you big baby." There is absolutely no way Billy is turning the heat up, a cold Steve is a cuddly Steve. It is Billy's favorite thing about movie night, Steve tucked into his side, toes pressed under Billy's thighs, finger sneaking under Billy's shirt searching out warmth, head on his shoulder. 

Keith is just putting the movie in as Steve comes back out wearing a dark red hoodie over his shirt and Billy has no doubt that he will find Steve's thin sweater crumpled up on his bed just like every other movie night since they started having them here. It is one of Billy's favorites, one he had on just a few short hours ago before he changed for movie night, putting on sweats and a sweater Mrs. Henderson knitted for him much to Dustin's annoyance. The hoodie is big on Billy, bigger on Steve, who has plenty of muscle but is still so much slimmer than Billy, more a swimmers build, despite the fact that he quit swimming before Billy ever showed up. 

"It's still cold in here" Steve complains as he moves closer, hands hidden in the sleeves of the sweater as he stands next to the couch frowning at Carol's legs on the couch taking up his usual spot. Billy swats at her legs for him, gets kicked in the thigh for his troubles. Carol just gives him a look, one that she uses when she thinks Billy is being particularly stupid and pushes the sole of her foot firmly against Billy's thigh refusing to move. 

"Carol." Steve whines, shifting from foot to foot and Billy knows it is because he wants warmth, wants to tuck in close and steal the blanket from the back of the couch. Carol kicks Billy for a second time, with another look tilting her head in Steve's direction before he finally gets it. Billy's cheeks go warm as he licks over his teeth at the idea, one he has definitely thought about before.

“Sit down already.” Keith complains at Steve and Billy barely resists snarling at him when he kicks a foot at Steve, not hard but Billy still does not like it, is moved to action. Billy grabs Steve by the wrist and pulls him down to his lap.

Steve goes tense for a long few moments, big brown eyes even wider than normal with surprise, and for a humiliating moment Billy thinks this was the wrong move, thinks he overstepped some invisible line. “I suppose I can give you a little room for your feet.” Carol sniffs, and pulls her legs back and that snaps Steve from his surprise, pink cheeked as he pulls his legs up on the couch, ass wiggling in Billy’s lap as he gets comfortable. His hands keep fluttering but Billy grabs one, pushing the sleeve up until Steve’s hand is free and then puts it right where it belongs, under Billy’s shirt against his skin.

“Warm” Steve murmurs pleased, his other hand making its way under Billy’s shirt as he shifts further, and then Steve's cold nose is tucking in against Billy’s neck. Billy slides his arms around Steve’s waist pleased, head resting on top of his as the previews finish up. The movie starts and Billy knows Steve is not paying attention, it becomes really obvious when a loud scream sounds from the television, and the horror part of the movie really starts. "You promised no horror this time!" Steve hisses, practically shifting out of Billy’s lap to glare at Keith. 

"That was before you were late this morning, got to pay the price." Keith mutters around a mouthful of popcorn eyes glued to the screen.

"Shut up, you're making us miss stuff!" Robin hisses from the other end of the couch Carol curled into her side as they both avidly watch the movie.

"Haven’t we seen enough awful things," Steve companions as Billy tugs him back, shifting Steve so his legs slide to either side of Billy’s thighs this time leaving them chest to chest. It is not as if Steve is actually going to watch, not a horror movie, always ends up hiding his face against Billy’s neck when they are on, Billy loves it.

"Don't worry pretty boy, I'll protect you." Billy says with some distraction as those long legs tuck in tightly, knees against his hips. Steve curls closer, bending until he can tuck his still chilled nose against Billy’s pulse, fingers sliding back under the hem of Billy’s shirt. 

Steve is practically sitting on his dick, squirming with each startling noise coming from the television, and there is only so much willpower Billy has. Willpower that is practically nonexistent with Steve, Billy’s hands on his hips tightening as he sifts again, the little whine Steve lets out just barely audible and Billy does not even think about it, does not mean to respond by shifting Steve forward. He goes so easily, moves right where Billy wants him, right against Billy’s hardening dick, with a little shocked breathy “ _oh_ ” fingers curling against Billy’s ribs, and Billy has fire in his belly.

Billy cannot hear anything other than the little breathy sounds Steve makes, and his own heart beating rapidly as he moves Steve along, gets the same response, and then just keeps going. He is not about to stop unless Steve tells him too as his cock finishes filling out, pulls Steve tightly against him, hears the little moan Steve tries to hide in his neck as his jean covered cock presses against Billy’s stomach.

"You smell real good." Billy whispers hotly against Steve's ear feeling him shiver as he slides his hands under the hoodie and the polo Steve is wearing underneath.

"Made cookies with the kids." Billy huffs a laugh at the response, he already knew that and it is not really what he meant. He can smell the vanilla on Steve's skin, mingling with the Farrah Fawcett hairspray that Steve thinks is a secret and the expensive cologne he always wears. Steve always smells good, and the traces of what he has been cooking recently always add to it, making him smell even better.

“This okay?” Billy asks softly panting against Steve’s ear, fingers of one hand brushing the edge of Steve’s waist band as he encourages him to move again, shifting so that his dick brushes against Steve’s bulge before pulling him close again, hips rocking together.

"Ye-yeah" Steve stutters out over a breathy little moan, Billy more feels it than hears it with Steve's lips against his neck. He feels the hitch of breath as he dips his fingers lower under both the waistband of Steve pants and his underwear, blunt nails digging into the top of his ass.

Billy has thought about all the noises he wants to draw out of Steve hundreds of times, and none of those fantasies compare to the real deal. Steve lets out a louder whine just barely covered by a scream on the TV when Billy simultaneously shoves his hand as far as he can down the back of Steve very tight pants, cupping his ass and rolls his hips up. He feels Steve go tense, holding his breath, and Billy glances at the other occupants in the living room.

Keith looks like he might be flushed as he stuffs popcorn into his mouth, and Billy chalks it up to the breasts currently on the screen and not him noticing the two of them. Robin and Carol are both similarly occupied, eyes glued to the TV as they whisper distractedly to one another. Knowing them they are once again arguing over which one of them would survive the current movies horror scenario.

Billy tucks his face against Steve's, laying gentle kisses at his jaw as he rolls his hips again, a hand at Steve’s hip encouraging him to move along too. Steve relaxes again, going pliant in Billy’s hold, little whining moans breathed into Billy’s skin, fingers skating across his ribs. Billy gets lost in it, starts sucking a mark into Steve’s neck, hands urging him to move faster, to grind down harder against Billy, one hand sliding up Steve’s back, cupping the back of his head and moving him away from Billy’s neck. Billy catches his mouth before the whine can breach, licking into Steve’s mouth with vigor, Steve sucking on his tongue lazily as he continues to roll his hips.

Steve tucks his face back against Billy’s neck when the kiss breaks, panting and moaning as Billy trails his mouth down his jaw. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else.” Steve murmurs, and yeah he has a point but Billy is not ready to move yet. Billy scrapes his teeth lightly over Steve’s neck instead of answering, grinning at the shiver it produces before really biting down and sucking hard. That response is even better, and Billy is leaking in his sweats at the loud moan it rips from Steve as he goes taunt, shaking against Billy as he cums in his pants. Billy is fucking delighted, is just getting ready to shift Steve a little, so he can really rut up against him for his own release when the bubble bursts. 

"Oh hell no, get a room!" Robin shouts once she catches on to what exactly is happening on the opposite end of the couch tossing a pillow at them. Steve goes stiff, tries to pull away but Billy still has a hand down the back of his pants, and even if he did not he is not about to let him get too far. Billy just keeps him close, feels the heat of Steve’s cheeks against his neck as he presses back in close hiding. 

"This is my house, these are all my rooms." Billy growls chucking the pillow back in Robin’s direction, annoyed when Carol catches it as he reluctantly pulls his hand out of Steve’s jeans with a gentle scrap of nails against flesh that has Steve squirming, dick giving a little kick where it is pressed against Billy’s belly, cum soaking through the material to dampen Billy’s sweater. 

"I live here too, take that shit to your room Billy." Carol snaps like this was not her plan all along and Billy sends her a glare.

"A situation I dearly regret." Billy stands lifting Steve with a bit of effort, he is not near as strong as he used to be, definitely does not have the same stamina as before the mind flyer, not yet, but he can make the short trek to his room. He snorts as he spots Keith silent, pink cheeked empty popcorn bowl very obvious in its placement, outright laughs as he gets popcorn thrown at his back from Carol. Steve's arms and legs tighten around him, Billy’s arms under his ass, he can feel the smile Steve has pressed against his skin, the little excited noise Steve makes as Billy carries him.

"Turn the heat up." Steve requests and Billy lets out a long suffering sigh as he stops at the thermostat.

“Sure thing princess.” If he is going to get Steve naked he supposes he can give him a degree or two. The open mouth kisses Steve peppers over his throat are totally worth the higher heating bill he will be getting next month.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
